


Spitewich

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Marriage, That Dream Within A Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why isn't he obeying me? Did those vows mean nothing?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitewich

**Author's Note:**

> So Jill and SJ have decided to start this series of touching interludes from inside 221B during the blissful, idyllic marriage of our favourite boys. It will make you weep. 
> 
> Jill wrote this one.

“Do we have any sellotape?”

“It's in the bottom drawer of the desk.”

Sherlock just looked at John. His face said, 'Good, now go and get it for me,' - never mind that John was in the middle of a sandwich and Sherlock had literally nothing going on. When John failed to hop-to immediately, Sherlock's head fell back and he fixed a long-suffering expression on the ceiling, as if to say 'Why isn't he obeying me? Did those vows mean nothing?' John scowled at him.

“You can either get up off your arse and get the tape yourself, or you can wait thirty minutes until I'm done eating this.”

“Why is it going to take you thirty minutes to finish eating a sandwich!?”

“ _Spite_.”


End file.
